Senshi 3018: The Next Generation of SailorSoldiers
by hippie
Summary: The story of the children of the Sailor Senshi and their world. Described as "original," "dark," and "awww." Featuring "Otaku" or fanmade Sailor Senshi
1. Prelude and Intro to Senshi 3018

Author Notes: Sailor Moon isn't mine. Never said it was. Gotta thank Naoko-sensei for it. *Thanks* Okay, please don't sue me. This is just the crappy prelude, just so you can get a feel for the setting. Don't hate me!  
  
Things always were this way. As long as Glenki was alive anyway. She'd heard stories about the 20th and 21st centuries, where her mother and her friend's mothers were happy, but she had never known that time. All she knew of the Queens of the Planets of the Silver Millennium, the former Sailor Senshi, were cold heartless slaves to their crowns. She and her best friends had been victims of this period of "peace." Her family, at least those older than her, meant nothing.  
  
All she had were Mariko, Michael, Erica, Christa, and her little siblings, Lars, and Vannasa and Valeari, the twins. She protected her own fiercely. They, these eight people lived alone and apart from the rest of the world.  
  
They were the younger princes and princesses of the Silver Millennium Kingdoms. Ignored or disliked by the older members of the Royal Court, and cut off from the outside world, they became self-sufficient, with no real power. That all changed on Glenki's thirteenth birthday. On that glorious day, she first was able to become the Sailor Scout of the Arctic Moon of Jupiter, Sailor Europa! Just as her mother had been a proud Sailor Senshi before, as Sailor Jupiter and her brother had taken over for her as Sailor Zeus, now Glenki had power. The next year on Michael's birthday, he became Sailor Miranda, then Erica became Sailor Triton followed by Christa becoming Sailor Titan, and finally Lars became Sailor Io. In four years they had gone from powerless outsiders to their own Sailor Senshi team, the Moon Senshi, so called because, unlike the older children of the Silver Millennium Kingdom, whose Senshi names were the Greek version of their mothers' planets, all of this new Sailor team were names of their mothers' planets' moons.  
  
One does not pick their Senshi names, rather it is determined by fate, thus four years ago it became the fate of the eldest child of Jupiter to lead the new era of solidarity. 


	2. Senshi 3018: Chapter One

The darkened room was vast and gritty. It wasn't dirty so much as worn. When the upper levels of the warehouse had burned some thirty years ago, the ash and soot had settled in this barren basement. At this point it was futile to try to completely clean this space, so the current owners had given up some time ago.  
  
Not that this location was abandoned, quite the opposite actually. Now it was one of the most exclusive dance clubs in Tilun, the capitol of the Earth's moon. Only a few hundred people knew of its existence, and before a person could be told about it they had to pass a screening process that took MONTHS. But those who ran the club could afford to take all the time and resources the wanted for this... they were royalty and all.  
  
The makeshift stage near the middle of the expansive dance floor was now occupied by Frisson (see below), one of the best new bands on the moon. Two of the founders, brothers Ricky and Thomas Black(2), were two of the chosen few who knew of the secret of this underground lair. The obvious talent of the pair, along with their incredible looks would have eventually made them stars, but they and their band had almost gained overnight urban legend status for another reason completely.  
  
It was whispered in the streets that there was a secret club somewhere hidden in Tilun for quite some while. Not long after these rumors were first uttered, tales escaped that the fledgling band Spitfire was regular entertainment at the aforementioned getaway. Within a year, Spitfire had won the Moon Academy Music Award, and was one of the most famous bands in the Solar System. It didn't take long for other musicians to plant false buzz about themselves and this mysterious hangout. After each story had spread itself, each underhanded band would suddenly and for no reason receive critical bashing and scorn from much of the art community. It didn't take long for the gossips to figure out what this meant, after all, the ringleaders of the abuse were the ones who would consistently vanish on weekends to points unknown.  
  
So when it was suggested that Frisson had performed at the phantom establishment, and public humiliation of the band didn't ensue, they became an instant sensation. Yet, as Glenki Apostol sat in an overstuffed and ratty vaguely organish armchair taking in the band's performance, she knew this was the last thing on Ricky Black's mind. She watched him tuck his shoulder length board straight blood red hair behind his ear with some amusement. She knew Ricky well enough to know that when he was on-stage, nothing else existed.  
  
She looked around slowly. This... this was her kingdom. On the street it was hinted that it had many names, "The Cave," "The Blue Underground," "The Lair," but none of these were right. The club had but one name, a name taken straight from the Bible itself: Canaan. The Promised Land.  
  
It was just that to the younger children of the royal families. The one place in the system where they could be free, and be themselves. As Glenki sat considering this, as her friends, her family, really, were off doing other things. Meiou Erika was dancing with her handsome blonde boyfriend, Joel Hancock. She looked so happy, with him... His sister, Melissa, was dancing nearby with her guy, Donnie Wilson. Missy saw Glenki looking and smiled, and Glen couldn't help but return it. "Eri really is lucky..."  
  
Behind the bar, Mariko March moved like a blur. Her father was the owner of the lot where the club was hidden. Bub, as everyone, even his daughter, calls him, opened the club as the last request of his wife. She died only a few months after Mari-chan was born, and dying wish was for a place where the younger royal children could get away. Which is yet another reason that the named Canaan. It was a promised land in more ways than one.  
  
Ten'ou Micheal sat at the bar with his trademark smirk on his face. He was hooked on Mariko, but he couldn't admit it. "It's so sad... his mother really messed him up." Glen scowled. Mick's mom didn't want to have a child, and she took that out on him. Yet, this wasn't the worst thing she'd done. While she ignored her own son, she'd fawned over her partner's children, meaning Erika and her brother. This was like little more than salt in Micheal's wounds. "And now... Now he's so bitter."  
  
Glenki shifted her gaze across the room to where her little brother was. "Looking at star maps again... " she shook her head slightly, tossing her soft waves of dark green tresses, that matched Lars's spiky hair. He would occasionally glance across the room to watch Tomoe Christa, but if she started to look up, he would quickly turn his attention back to his maps. "Both my boys are in love... and they're both afraid to show it..." she realized.  
  
She turned her attention to Christa, who was sitting next to her, reading quietly. "What are we to do?"  
  
The violet-haired girl looked up at her curiously. "What do you mean Glen?"  
  
A dark look covered the princess of Jupiter's face. "I don't know what I mean," she stood gracefully. "I feel like going back to the palace and working on my sword technique."  
  
When Glenki made a move, the whole room noticed. Lars abandoned his maps, Erika stopped dancing, Mick peeled his eyes off Mariko. Even Ricky Black was shocked from the stupor that held him when he performed. All our fair princess had to do was to shoot a look of annoyance, and the usual chaos of the room resumed. Even so, the other royal children left their previous activities, and joined Glen at her throne.  
  
"What's up, sis?" Lars cocked his head.  
  
She looked at him and frowned. "I don't know... I'm just feeling kind of antsy. I'm going back to my cell."  
  
Eri and Christa exchanged a look. "Maybe we should go with you," the sky- haired daughter of Neptune said.  
  
"If you like." And with that, Glenki strode off, barely nodding at Mariko to signal her departure. Something was bothering her... something was amiss. It was time to find out what.  
  
1 frisson: An emotional thrill; a shudder of excitement, pleasure, or fear. If you could see these guys, you'd understand where the band got it's name (they're hotties!)  
  
2 one of my good friends in High School's name was Ricky Thomas Black.... what can I say? 


	3. Senshi 3018: Chapter Two

Mariko March sighed. Her enigmatic friend Glenki had left Canaan without a single word of explanation. Now, she was left to her work and nothing else, and while she enjoyed her job, she needed some air.  
  
"Hey, Bub, I'm taking the trash out!"  
  
She slowly ascended the stairs that led her up to the surface world. The large iron door swung open before her, and she moved out under the stars. Far above her head, the full Earth floated through space. Mariko took a deep breathe, savoring the moment before she had to return underground. "What a nice night...."  
  
"I'd have to agree, Miss March." a voice announced from no where.  
  
Mari-chan looked around frantically. There didn't seem to be anyone in the alley with her... "Who are you!?! What do you want?" She got in a fighting stance.  
  
A guy with dark brown hair and medium build stepped out from behind a rusting dumpster. "Miss March, Miss March, that's no way to treat someone who's here only to help you find your potential."  
  
Mariko dropped her hands, and got a look of confusion on her face. "Potential? What are you talking about?"  
  
Suddenly, a form appeared behind her, and she could feel herself falling. Lithe hands caught her. She caught a glimpse of a small girl with an insane look on her face just before she lost consciousness.  
  
"Oh yes, dear, you have so much potential...." the boy laughed.  
  
  
  
Erika watched Glenki walk. She could hardly believe the determination in her friend's stride. "I wish I had that kind of direction...." In all the years that Eri had known the lime-haired princess of Jupiter, she had never seen doubt in those soft pink eyes. Now was no exception. Even in this moment of uncertainty, Glen looked utterly confident in her purpose.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Mick asked a little cynically. Erika thought he was a good balance for the strong Sailor Europa. He often got her to find flaws she would not normally see due to her great belief in herself.  
  
Glenki stopped, and looked back at Micheal darkly. Without warning, a plume of smoke and fire shot to the heavens over her shoulder. Glen casually looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Micheal, darling, I think that's the first place we should look." She took off down the street without missing a beat.  
  
The son of Uranus grimaced. "Like you knew that was going to happen...."  
  
Erika had to grin. "Those two...."  
  
The three Sailor Senshi crept ever closer toward the gate that separated them from the small walled-in courtyard where they'd seen the explosion originate. Glenki looked back at her two friends. Micheal and Erika, also known as the warriors Sailor Miranda and Sailor Triton, respectively, had enough power between them to destroy cities, drive even the soundest mind to insanity, and were virtually immortal. They were intimidating people to be in the presence of to the ordinary human. It was good then, that Glenki was currently in her super-hero guise of Sailor Europa, then.  
  
Christa, now Sailor Titan was ready and waiting on the top of a nearby roof, was currently psychically linking the Moon Senshi. "I see... Two enemies. And... the Omegas, oh my! Poseidon and Aphrodite are injured and down!" There was a loud crash, followed by a short cry and a sickening thud. "There goes Hermes... Ares is hurt, but still fighting. And Zeus is protecting Neo-Moon."  
  
There was a mental groan from both Glenki and Lars, who was on the other side of the courtyard, observing things as Sailor Io. This sort of reaction from the soldiers of Jupiter's moons was not unusual, their other brother Luc, or Sailor Zeus, was so enamored with the Neo-Moon Princess, that he had forsaken his own family. Europa, disgusted though she was with her older brother, quickly came up with a strategy, "Miranda and I will first confront the enemy, the rest of you stay put for the moment, and be ready to back us up." There was an almost disappointed look on Triton's face, but Glenki needed only narrow her eyes, and Erika reluctantly nodded. 


	4. Senshi 3018: Chapter Three

Hino Rein, currently Sailor Ares, was worried. None of the Omega's attacks were effective against these two agents of Destruction. He was in great pain himself, he was fairly sure he'd broken a few ribs. But, he knew, if he went down, only Sailor Zeus would be left to protect the Princess. The girl who'd been causing most of the mayhem laughed down at him. She was tiny, with pretty violet hair and black and violet fairy wings. Yet, underneath that, she burned with some unknown malice that Ares had never before felt. He prepared himself for her next strike, and hoped that he could survive it.  
  
The lithe form floating in the air just before Rein grinned. Her face glowed with sadistic glee, and the red diamond mark on her forehead burned with excitement. She clenched her fist and powered up an energy blast to be the killing blow. The Prince of Mars threw up his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself, and as the dark death descended upon him time seemed to slow.  
  
"Miranda Sphere Splash!"  
  
The two energies collided and crackled with tension and power, then suddenly dissolved. "His-his attack was effective... " Ares whispered in disbelief. He looked to the source of the saving grace. Sailor Europa and Sailor Miranda stood smirking in front of the thick stone wall in casual poses, but Rein noticed the way they were balanced, prepared to fight at the drop of a hat.  
  
"Oooooooo!" an unearthly screech came from in front of him. The fairy-girl looked like she would have been stamping her feet if they'd been connected to the ground. "No fair!!! I was PLAYING!!"  
  
"Hush, Abigail," the voice of the second enemy was calming and smooth. He was very attractive, with soft chocolate hair and pale blue eyes, but there was something unnerving about him, perhaps stemming from the red diamond displayed prominently on his forehead. "Remember, we were just playing until our guests arrived," He looked straight at Glenki, "And now they've arrived."  
  
He was positioned ten feet up in the air, which gave him a very intimidating presence, enough so that the ordinary man would have felt his legs turn to jello. Sailor Europa didn't flinch or look away; she locked onto his face and smiled slightly. She started a slow strut forward, and Micheal followed. "Rein, please go take cover, and take your friends with you." This was said without a break in her stride or her gaze, and Rein knew that, while she's never hurt him directly, once she and her team started fighting, his safety would not be a priority. He quickly retreated, grabbing the lean Sailor Aphrodite as he went, and indicated to Neo-Moon and Zeus to move his other fallen comrades.  
  
Glenki was left staring into the cold eyes of a dark stranger. "He's cocky... and quite interesting." His face never lost the self-assured sneer, even as the strong Princess of Jupiter walked up to him ironly. He looked down at her and his expression changed, ever so slightly. Glen couldn't be sure, but the new emotion that worked its way onto his face seemed almost... joyful.  
  
"Ah, but we're being rude hosts! Allow me to make our grand introduction!" He made a sweeping bow, finally breaking the connection between Europa and himself. His odd partner bobbed up next to him, clapping her hands excitedly. "I am Proctor, a name you will surly remember the rest of your lives, which my mistress demands isn't much longer." His eyes twinkled with ill will and self-assurance, and from the depths of her being, Glenki wanted to punch him in the face for his arrogance.  
  
Sensing that she was generally being ignored, the girl popped forward, blocking her cohort. "And I am the fabulous Abigail, the beauty that will drive you to your grave!" A bright, delusional smile decorated her lips, making her that much more comical. From behind Europa, Micheal snorted a suppressed laugh.  
  
"You laugh at ME???" the one called Abigail darted toward Sailor Miranda viscously.  
  
"Abi! Stop, it's time to give our guests The Gift."  
  
The violet violent female froze mid-air. "OOOhhh.. Okay!" and with that, her carefree, demented demeanor returned as if it had never left. She zipped back to Proctor's side merrily, as he pulled out a large wand, with a large chrystal attached to the end, a few inches thick, powdery, and a sickly green. Before Glenki could speculate what kind of present this was, he threw his arm down and literally tore a hole in reality. He thrust his hand through the rip, and pulled from its void a tightly bond black-haired girl.  
  
"Mariko!" Every one of the Moon Senshi cried, in one way or another, Mick out loud, the others mentally, ere Europa, who remained silent and stony. Miranda lurched forward, and his younger teammates moved in some way as well, but no sooner had they made an inch's progress, Glenki had put up her hand to still them.  
  
"Stay where you are! We need to see what he wants!" She commanded mentally. She could feel Micheal's disapproval through Titan's telepathic link, but ignored it and focused herself completely on the matter at hand.  
  
She spoke carefully to "Proctor," giving no emotion to her words, "Is it a real gift if it is something that has been stolen from the receiver?" She let the corners of her mouth curve up, to show her enemy that he hadn't shocked or frightened her.  
  
The dark boy wrapped around Mariko, who was thankfully unconscious, seemed pleased by her calm reaction, and maliciously answered, "I never said it was a gift for you, my dear. I'm going to enjoy this greatly!" He suddenly pushed his hand into his hostage's chest.  
  
"NO!" There was no restraining Micheal this time and he leapt nearly ten feet and slammed into Abigail, who hadn't been there before, but proved to be extremely fast when it suited her. Mariko slumped forward, as Proctor removed his hand, revealing a brightly glowing golden disk. He threw it across the courtyard, and like a boomerang it returned, but instead of being captured by the male enemy, it was plucked from the air by a feminine hand. Disbelief registered on our heroes' faces as they realized that not only had their friend broken free of her bindings, but she was now floating of her own volition. As she gripped the disk, a silver crescent moon phased in around the left side of it. Her eyes had a strange blankness to them, as she held her arm high above and cried, "Hades Transformation Spell!"  
  
A more strange and confusing sight, Glenki could have never imagined. A dark silver cloud enveloped her best friend, and when she emerged she had obviously become a Sailor Senshi. Her fuku was a rather atypical and impressed design. She had very short cargo shorts, black with silver trim on, a silver satin short sleeved shirt covered her torso to three or four inches under her breasts, over that lay a black sailor collar with no stripes, and she had a black leather spiked dog collar around her neck, with matching spiky bracelets adorning both wrists. The black matte leather platform maryjanes on her feet completed the look, and intrigued Europa.  
  
"If she really is a Senshi. I wonder what kind of soldier wears maryjanes??"  
  
Proctor was practically bouncing with felicity at this point. "Sailor Hades, now that you've made your entrance, are you ready to go make sure none these pests are born?" His eyes glowed green, and when hers met his, they glowed as well.  
  
"I will serve you, my Lord," she said in an empty voice.  
  
"Mariko, NO!" Mick shouted and struggled to her.  
  
She looked back at him with no recognition in her expression. "Do not attack me, little one." She pulled a sword from nothingness, and pointed it at him, "Hades Death Spell!"  
  
Miranda fell to his knees and clawed his head. Strangled screams escaped his throat, and he curled up in a fetal position, twitching and crying. Glenki reached over to him, and from the corner of her eye saw Proctor open reality again and make his exit with Abigail and "Sailor Hades."  
  
After a few minutes, Micheal could finally sit up again; his face was still pale and drawn though. The Moon Senshi had collected around him, and were looking relieved that he had recovered somewhat.  
  
Europa turned to Titan, her grim face softened with the unbelievablity of all that had just happened. "Any idea where they went, Christa?"  
  
"Yes, I believe they've gone back to the time when our parents were teenagers."  
  
"Well, I think we'll just have to join them." 


	5. Senshi 3018: Chapter Four

Glenki stood at the edge of the dimensional vortex that Sailor Titan had created. She knew when she stepped into it, her body would not go anywhere, but her soul would travel more than two thousand years into the past, a past which lived in legends she had heard all her life. According to Christa's calculations they would arrive in the time immediately following the final defeat of the evil being known as Queen Metalla, before Professor Tomoe and his "heart snatchers" made their attack. This would mean that her own mother would be an active Sailor Senshi, and chances were that she would encounter them... The original Senshi. The very idea was enough to make Sailor Europa quite apprehensive, how would she and her team fair in the presence of the experienced heroes of the Queen's Guard?  
  
She looked over her shoulder, accessing her soldiers. Since they were time traveling, and there was no need to be fast, she and her Senshi had returned to the palace to make sure Micheal hadn't suffered any permanent effects. Although Erika may always be laughing and joking, whenever it was time to fight, her physical-type attacks pounded the enemy into submission. And Lars and Mick, they were very dedicated and their mind and heart-type attacks broke the resolve of any threat. Christa was amazing, very literally the soul of the team, and definitely the heart of the Moon Senshi. They had all talents and assets, and under her leadership and training, they had grown much stronger. But was this enough? As she looked forward into the void, she knew that answer would come sooner rather than later, and she was wasting time. She stepped forward, and was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was music softly playing in the background... Not something she could listen to normally, but not unpleasant. It was hot; three fans were positioned to surround her with cool air. She was sprawled across a carpeted floor that could very much use a good cleaning. It was nearly coated with a layer of shed animal hair... canine, perhaps. Erika stretched slowly, for a minute forgetting all cares in the world.  
  
"You will end up somewhere the Tokyo area, where I last pointed their signal..."  
  
A dark look spread over her face, as she studied the rough, white ceiling. Even of a team of misfits and outcasts, she didn't exactly fit. All the others had deep conviction or strong focus, except her. Glenki, of course, was out to defend the weak; Michael shared those goals too, to a certain extent. His main goal was to prove he was more than just the required heir to Uranus. Lars was trying to prove himself too, being the third child of Jupiter could not be easy. Then Christa, who seemed to know more about her own powers than anyone else did, and yet still understood what everyone was capable of before they did.  
  
Erika had only one true hope: To not be forgotten. All the others had their place assured in history. Glen, Mick and Chris were going to rule someday, and if Lars had his way, he'd rule by Christa's side. Erika had no similar prospects. Her brother would rule, and she would be forgotten. She really loved her boyfriend, he made her feel like she was a queen... but then she would wake up alone in her palace bedroom, and realize he was all she had. She would go out to her favorite pool in the gardens, and sit and just try to find some kind of peace.  
  
Once, during one of her times of deep reflection, Vannasa, the silent twin of Jupiter had joined her. Vani rarely left her sister's side, never showed any emotion, never talked when anyone was around besides Valeari. Erika had remembered Glenki telling her how sometimes when she was feeling frustrated, Vannasa would join her, and she would just say anything and everything on her mind, and Vannasa would listen. Glen had said these "talks" had been therapeutic for her, so Erika figured "what the hell?" After divulging every fear, every dark secret in her soul, Eri found herself sobbing into the shallow pond, staring at her own reflection. After a moment of cleansing tears, she felt a soft hand lightly touch the back of her head. She turned around and saw Vannasa smile sadly and nod, before she ran off, disappearing into the tangle of bushes nearby.  
  
In that brief moment, Erika had found peace. Sometimes she could hold that peace closely and feel balanced....  
  
Now was not one of those times. She rolled over on her side, and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Her eyes focused, and she noticed that there was a computer console in to her left. It looked so primitive and bulky, it took a moment for her to realize that it was most likely a very advanced system for it's time. She got up and found, to her delight, that thanks to the practice on an old junk system that she and Joel had found in one of the cavernous old rooms in Canaan's building, she could work it. She gathered enough information from the machine to find that the body she'd jumped into was that of a young woman who lived alone, loved the English language and had a dog named "Poochy."  
  
This was good news. Perhaps she and her friends could make a base of this apartment, since it was likely that they had jumped into persons that had family to contend with. Erika looked up, and saw what she assumed was Poochy entering the room timidly. He could obvisously tell this wasn't his lady, an impressive feat, considering most humans couldn't, and he was slowly sniffing this stranger in his house suspiciously. He was short- legged round-bodied mix breed, his yellowish brown eyes looked so hopeful as he placed his head on Eri's knee. She patted him softly. "Want to go for a walk, boy?" 


	6. Senshi 3018: Chapter Five

When Lars got to the predetermined coordinates, Erika and Micheal were already there. It was, as Christa had predicted, a lush, emerald park in the middle of late-twentieth century Tokyo. The young prince of Jupiter joined his friends on the sturdy wooden benches where they lounged. For a moment, Lars wondered what it would be like if places like this still existed in his time. But the moment ended all too soon, and he came back to reality.  
  
Something occurred to him then, "Where'd the dog come from Eri?"  
  
Erika looked down at the round-bodied mutt affectionately. "He belongs to the body I'm inhabiting," she rubbed his short floppy ears, "He's so cute, isn't he?"  
  
Lars blinked at the canine. Cute wasn't the word he'd use. The dog waddled around excitedly on his stumpy, comical legs. His fur was every color a dog had ever been, all mixed together in a rainbow of oddity. Lacking a tail, he wagged his whole hind end, and wore a cheerful dog-smile on his strange wide snout. But, the hunter-haired teen couldn't crush the look on his hyper friend's face.  
  
"Well, he certainly is unusual, Eri."  
  
His tactfulness didn't go unrewarded, as the Princess of Neptune beamed. At this point, Lars was saved from further diplomacy by the entrance of his sister. He watched her approach and grew thoughtful. Even here, far into the past and in a city they'd never seen, she walked like she owned the world. She was a hard figure to live up to. He knew that if she acted like she does in public when she was alone with her family, he'd harbor hard feelings toward her.  
  
Yet, in the away from the prying eyes of the public, she showed such love for him. As strong and impenetrable as Glenki appeared in the outside world, the opposite was seen in her home. She was motherly and kind to her younger siblings, and never let them feel alone. This, perhaps, was Lars's most guilty pleasure, still he felt so special to get to see this hidden side of her.  
  
She gracefully sat next to him, on his right and smiled at him before taking back up her all-business attitude. "What sort of hosts do you have?"  
  
Mick flicked a small bug from the shoulder of his grey woolen school uniform, "Mine's a popular high school baseball player with two 'bratty' little sisters in junior high," he seemed greatly annoyed with this turn of events.  
  
Lars then felt it was his turn to inform, "I'm a delinquent with an older sister in college in America, who lives with his sweet old grandmother because his parents couldn't take it anymore." These facts made him grin broadly. After hearing how his host had turned his parents' basement into a swimming pool, he could only guess at their reactions to having their punk replaced by an orderly intellectual like himself.  
  
His sister frowned. "I am an only child over-achiever, of over-protective parents, who is studying at the University and has no life," her lip curled up, "Of no use to us."  
  
Erika, though, brightened more, "Well, you'll love mine then! She's an orphan who lives alone and studies technology!" She patted the dog happily, who then jumped up and down awkwardly on his too-small feet.  
  
Glen nodded slightly, "Yes, that is good. Eri's apartment will from now on become our meeting place."  
  
The lime haired princess of Jupiter continued to speak, but Lars had stopped listening. As was to be expected, he was the first to spot her, he always was. That long serene braid, the decorative tendrils that framed the face, the both sweet and sad gleam in those violet eyes, all drew him in like a black hole. She was beautiful, there was no denying, but, enthralling as her outward appearance was, her inner self was a million times more attractive. He felt as though he had been blessed with the presence of some wayward goddess, a gift he was eternally grateful for. He long to greet her like a long-lost lover, but she did not know how he felt, and surely someone so perfect could not return such affections, so he remained in his seat, only to smile warmly in welcoming.  
  
Christa, for her part, returned the greeting in a smaller measure, then averted her gaze. If he had not be so blinded by his own self-doubt he would have caught the slight hint of blush on her face, but for now, he grasped mightily to his ignorance.  
  
The daughter of Saturn was clad in a junior high uniform, and held a rather uncomfortably large stack of textbooks. She bowed her head regally, "Sorry, I was in a class when I arrived, and it took me some time to slip away." She looked around the circle of her teammates regretfully, but Glenki waved this off carelessly.  
  
"You got us all here, and for that alone we are grateful," she stated firmly. She then stood and stretched her arms. "And now that we are here, it is time for us to find Mariko and her kidnappers." She turned from the group and started walking north.  
  
This received a snort and a short laugh from Micheal, "Where do you think you are going, Oh, Fearless Leader?" It was clear that he was still upset with the way Glen had called him back in the encounter with Procter.  
  
No answer was made to this question, for as the "Fearless Leader" looked back over her shoulder, a plume of smoke rose to the sky directly in line with the path she had been walking.  
  
The Prince of Uranus groaned. "Not again! Seriously, you couldn't have known that.."  
  
Glenki smirked, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but you had better follow me now, as our help may be needed," she walked a bit faster, and a bit more lightly.  
  
Lars got up to leave the little bit of paradise he had enjoyed for those few minutes, and trailed his sister. "I may just have the strangest friends and family in the history of the world..." he mused, and quickened his step.  
  
Tsukino Usagi was having a bad day. First, she had overslept, even though she had vowed not to the night before, and she missed her breakfast, which was homemade hotcakes, her favorite. Then, her teacher gave an unplanned quiz that she had most surely failed. After school, Rei-chan had made fun of her, and all her other friends had laughed too.  
  
But now, this, THIS, was the icing on the cake, or the sour end to a sour day, however one shall like it. A very strange, shadowy youma that was 20- odd feet tall, had no hint of color, humanoid, with gigantic, sharp teeth, and one ugly face, was burning things near her best manga shop. So, as could be predicted, Usagi and her friends had to transform, again, into Sailor Senshi and save the world, again. This was getting very tiresome.  
  
"It doesn't seem to have a purpose in its actions, it just looks like it's trying to do as much damage as possible," Sailor Mercury puzzled, as Sailor Mars charged the monster.  
  
Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus had both already tried their hands at stopping the creature, and though they had been unsuccessful, they had escaped it wrath unscathed. The unfortunate Senshi of Fire did not share their kind fate. She found herself wrapped tightly in a big thick smelly hand, quite some distance up in the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" was her calm, thoughtful reaction to this.  
  
The blue-haired Senshi stopped her analysis of the youma, and prepared to launch her own assault. After a moment she exhaled sharply and shouted, "The way that thing is flailing about, I can't attack without hurting Mars as well!" The frustration written on her face was so clear that even the usually oblivious Sailor Moon got it. She searched high and low for an opening, but to no avail.  
  
"HEEEEEEELP MEEE!!!" the usually well collected Shino Priestess wailed unceremoniously as the arm that imprisoned her jerked violently through the air. Her face had an ominous green tinge to it, which only underscored the need for the next warrior to make her move.  
  
Usagi was unsure of what the nest action should be, or even how they were going to be delivered from this mess. As she was potting, as much as she does, anyway, a new voice overtook the street:  
  
"Drop that girl!" It was strong feminine sound that washed over the area like ice.  
  
The monster stilled, and looked to the source of this interruption, almost like it recognized what it heard. It roared in the general direction of the demand, and tightened its grip on its prize, much to Mars's ill.  
  
"Titan Gas Blind!" came another voice at that, and following the sound was a wave of dense fog, and the street was completely obscured.  
  
Sailor Moon, against all of instinct and good sense's counsel, ran wildly to where she'd last seen the enemy. "Rei-chan better appreciate this!" Suddenly, the dark outline of the giant materialized through the mist, and she crouched low behind a car, to see what had happened in the time of blindness.  
  
The next thing she saw shocked her more than anything else had so far that day, and this was a relatively odd day, even for a girl with a talking cat. Another form had approached the creature as well. She could tell that this new person was a female, albeit with close-cropped tresses and either pants or shorts. This short-haired girl leaped high, and punched the enemy's nose, kicked it's wrists, and hit the backs of it's knees so quickly that it seemed to all happen at once.  
  
The youma screamed, dropped Sailor Mars, and stumbled forward. Its attacker picked the now unconscious black-haired warrior and darted away. Two more shadows formed from the haze, once unnaturally tall and obviously female, leaning on a magnificent staff, and the other an average sized male, who had a weird circle floating near his side. The woman nodded curtly, and the guy raised his arms.  
  
"Miranda Sphere Splash!" crimson sparks showered through the opaque air and disassembled the giant into dust.  
  
From a low building top, a piercing screech cut through the atmosphere. "You killed it!!! YOU KILLED IT!!!" A skin-creeping shriek followed the statement, and Usagi cringed.  
  
"Hush, Abigail," soothed a male voice, "With our 'New Friend' we can make you many new pets. This disturbed Sailor Moon further. The sweet and smooth tone that the male had before processed was gone in his next words, "Sailor Europa! We WILL meet again!" There was a popping sound in that general direction, and nothing more from those particular interlopers.  
  
"They escaped!" the male that had destroyed the creature punched some unlucky car's hood. He sounded greatly perturbed, and clenched his fists and tensed his body, even though it was plain that the fight was over.  
  
"He was right, Sailor Miranda," the tall girl put a hand on his shoulder and applied pressure. "We will meet them again, all too soon, I fear," with that she melted into the thickly shrouded air, and her companion soon followed.  
  
Usagi was now alone, and she groped her way over to the fallen comrade, who was slowly regaining her wakefulness. A few minutes passed, and the cloud lifted, and the rest of the team joined them one by one.  
  
Sailor Jupiter, who was the last to find her friends, sat nest to the still disoriented Mars and cocked her head. "Who the HELL is Sailor Europa?"  
  
And, sadly, this was a question to which Usagi had no answer. 


	7. Senshi 3018: Chapter Six

Peaceful morning breezes played with the trees outside an apartment window in the heart of Tokyo. It was early yet, and the occupant of the room inside the window was sleeping soundly among piles of books. Her short blue hair fell around her face as she snored lightly at her desk. It had been a long night for Mizuno Ami, who was single-handedly trying to solve the mystery of the attack the day before.  
  
She had stayed with her nose in her books until the stars had started fading in the sky, until her eyes betrayed her and closed with a will of their own. After the battle and this long night of study she could have easily slept for many more hours, and certainly she deserved this time. So worn was she that even in her dreams she slept, and in her dream-sleep she dreamt nothing, for there was no room in her weary mind for such thought. She could have slept like the fabled princess in the tower who slept till her prince came. Her small body would regenerate anew and her sharp mind would feel as fresh as the crisp dew on the leaves outside of her window.  
  
All this could have been true if her clock hadn't suddenly screamed shrilly and broken the peace. Ami, for her part, jumped nearly a foot out of her chair, and landed on the floor with a dazed look on her face. She turned her bleary gaze to the offensive sound, and she blinked as the red glowing numbers registered in her drowsy mind.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Her frantic shriek could be heard throughout her home, and her mother stretched her neck into the hall just in time to see her young daughter streak passed, half-dressed and with a bad case of bed-head. Dr. Mizuno just shook her head, muttered something about "crazy teenagers" and retreated into the safety of her room.  
  
The cobalt-haired genius, meanwhile, was in her bathroom brushing her teeth and brushing her hair simultaneously. She managed to complete these tasks with a minimum of mess, but not without staining the clothes she was wearing (a sports bra, her skirt, and one stocking), and had to run back to room and clean herself up. In ten minutes' time she finally ran out to the street level with mismatched socks, and a scarf stuck down the back of her waistband.  
  
She dismayed to find that Usagi had arrived at school before her, the first time in memory that this had happened, and the teacher was none too pleased. Ami found herself standing outside of the classroom, and then later watched like a hawk from all sides, so it wasn't until lunch that she had a chance to speak to her friends.  
  
There was a seat next to Makoto, and the fatigued girl plopped down unceremoniously. Her friends looked sympathetic. She could read the curiosity in their eyes, but they, even the usually uncouth Rabbit of the Moon held their tongues. In fact, the Princess of the Moon looked much like she was holding her breathe, her face even held an odd bluish tone.  
  
At that, Ami started laughing, and her companions all smiled.  
  
"So, what did you find out?" the tall brunette next to her leaned on the table expectantly.  
  
"Well, those names you told me Usagi, Titan, Miranda, and Europa? They are moons of Saturn, Uranus, and Jupiter respectively." The small navy-haired scholar pulled out her notes and sighed, "I consulted with Luna and Artemis, but neither of them have any recollection of senshi representing those celestial bodies during the Silver Millennium. I suppose that since they used an attack with the name of 'Titan' and Sailor Moon saw a third fighter, that we may for now assume that she was Sailor Titan."  
  
At this point the blonde pigtailed girl broke in, "I remembered something last night. I was thinking about the strange orb that the guy had, I remembered seeing another one like it. At first I just thought it was the same one, but then I realized it was another color!" she took out a piece of paper, "And it had this symbol on it!"  
  
Ami picked up the drawing and an immediate look of recognition covered her face. "That's the sign of Neptune!" she squinted, "Why would a senshi of a moon of Saturn have a charm with the symbol of another planet on it?"  
  
Makoto shrugged and leaned back, "Maybe she isn't a senshi of Titan. Maybe there are more of them... Do you think that's possible?"  
  
The Princess of Mercury started to answer but was interrupted by Usagi's friend Naru, "What are you guys talking about?" she asked sweetly as she joined the group. The other two girls started, and then began chatting nervously; hoping that the outsider had not heard their conversation, but Ami did not join in.  
  
She watched the short brunette carefully. Something seemed out of place with her. She seemed to be more kindly and attentive than normal, and her eyes held a spark they hadn't before. At a lull in the conversation, the object of her scrutiny met her eyes, and cocked her head questioningly. "I've got to go, guys!" the blue-haired girl said quickly and jumped up.  
  
"Something's wrong her..." she thought as she left the table. She'd seen Naru's blue eyes everyday since she'd been friends with Usagi, but this time she could have sworn for an instant they flashed a deep violet.  
  
***  
  
"So your host is The Queen's* best friend!?!" Micheal smirked cynically.  
  
Glenki leered at him and he frowned back but fell down onto the couch at "Erika's apartment" and remained silent. The tall leader of the Moon Senshi was seated comfortably in an old recliner a few feet from where Tomoe Christa sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
The violet-haired Princess of Saturn looked up at her imposing older friend, who nodded slightly at her, before she answered Mick's question. "Yes, it appears that I inhabit 'Naru,' the childhood friend of 'Usagi,' who appears to be Her Majesty."  
  
Just then, Erika bounded in from the kitchen with tea and snacks, with Poochy in close pursuit. She giggled and handed them all cups and plates, but then stopped short, "Where's Lars? Isn't he here yet?"  
  
At the mention of the younger prince of Jupiter, a smile forced itself onto Christa's lips. For many years she had admired him, for he was always very intelligent, interesting, and considerate, but she was sitting thinking of him one day and realized that her feelings for him ran deeper than just friendship or admiration. That had been a few years ago, and she still had never told anyone of how she felt. It was hard for her to imagine how he would react to the news, for what would a dark, handsome intellectual like him do with a hopelessly clueless girl like herself?  
  
Glen's words broke into her thoughts, "He's coming soon, he had to take 'his grandmother' shopping." This too made young the youngest Moon Senshi grin. Lars seemed to be enjoying the benefits of Soul Transfer the most. While using this technique, one can decide whether to assume their true form or that of their host. Now they all looked as they were born to look, here away from the prying eyes of the people of the past.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted the conversation at hand. Erika morphed into her host's body and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Hey, Eri! It's me! Let me in!" came the reply. Immediately she relaxed and turned the knob, as her short hair and chrystal eyes returned. The hunter-haired prince of Jupiter entered the room laden with homemade pastries. Christa watched out of the corner of her eye, and appeared to be lost in thought, staring out the window into the endless sky.  
  
"Hey guys, Obaasan** was so happy with my good behavior that when I asked to go meet my friends, she insisted on making treats for me to bring," he beamed boyishly and the small soldier of Titan's heart skipped a beat. "Did I miss anything?" he asked as he passed around the sweets.  
  
Glenki's face grew dark as her brother settled onto the couch in between Erika and Micheal. "The real question had not yet been asked. All this, what does it mean for Mariko?" Uneasy glances were exchanged among the teammates.  
  
"Well, we know she's not working under her own will, right?" the earnest daughter of Neptune's voice was cautious and even.  
  
"Of course she's being controlled by them!!" Mick's hands balled into fists, and fire burned in his eyes, "She would never hurt anyone, we should ALL know her well enough to know that!" he leaned back in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair as if to challenge anyone to contradict him.  
  
The thoughtful prince of Jupiter pursed his lips. "What I'd rather know is where her powers came from. Were they given by the Enemy? Is she from another Solar System? Will the powers harm her physically? Will her powers dement her mind permanently?"  
  
A tense silence followed his questions and the four oldest Moon Senshi shifted uncomfortably. They all knew the final quandary that Lars dared not speak... "Will she have to die to be set free of this control?"  
  
At this behavior, Christa smiled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "She's a proper Sailor Senshi, just like any of us."  
  
All the occupants of the room looked at her with confused eyes. Her sudden and cryptic entry into the conversation was unanticipated, just the way she liked it.  
  
"She is the heir of Pluto. I have been awaiting her arrival."  
  
Glenki sighed slowly and looked down on her young friend, "Do you mean... Is she the daughter of Pluto?"  
  
The lady of Saturn shook her head and met her leader's gaze. "No, she is simply the heir. Sailor Pluto is bound to her Gate. She could not bear and raise a child herself. But, like all the others, her Kingdom needs a Guardian and a Ruler," her deep violet eyes turned to Micheal's blue ones, "And it seems Mariko is the one chosen for this task."  
  
  
  
* The Royal Children tend to refer to Neo-Queen Serenity as just "The Queen." **Obaasan means "grandmother" in Japanese. 


	8. Senshi 3018: Chapter Seven

In a dark room full with old battered furnishings, a blue-eyed boy sat with his younger sister. They were sprawled out on a worn couch, that must have been orange a decade or so ago, but now was an indescribable color. He sat slouched at one end, with her head resting lightly in his lap, as she dozed and stretched across the length of the seats. It was well after midnight, and the moon shone through a dirt-streaked window five feet in front of him. Though his eyes were studying the stars before him, his mind was filled with many thoughts, and he could not rest.  
  
"Procter! Where are you?" demanded a hard female from behind him. The swollen door flew open roughly, and the owner of the sound strode through it. She positioned her frame in front of him and stared at him. Though she was in her early twenties, the way she pulled her mousey brown curls up on the back of her head, the way she hid her hazel eyes behind too-big glasses, and the way she wore her slightly over-sized school girl uniform made her look younger, unassuming.  
  
He blinked and looked up at the brunette irritably, "What?"  
  
"Why did you fail your mission? You went out, yet the original senshi live. Mistress Alecto will not be pleased with your pathetic performance today," she intensified her glare, crossing her arms over her flat chest.  
  
"Hathorne. The Senshi of our time came. The three of us are hardly a match for ten pissed off Sailor Soldiers," his eyes stayed ironly at hers unapologetically. "Even with Sailor Hades's Shadow youma, we would have fallen."  
  
She dropped her arms and squared her shoulders, "You had better not flee like a coward next time you face our enemies, Procter, or you may not live longer enough to make excuses afterward." She spun on her heel and exited the room, as if she could no longer bear the company of the siblings, which was probably true. Affection was like poison to her.  
  
"Lame old bitch..." he muttered when she was out of ear-shot, and then turned his attention back to his sister. She had a sweet and innocent glow about her now, cloaked in sleep. His mind flitted back to the time before she was "Abigail," and he "Procter." The memories of that time were fuzzy, unclear, but he knew his beloved little girl had been ill, not in her body, but deep in her mind. The Lady of the Diamond* had come to him and had offered a cure for his sibling in return for his service for the rest of his days. It seemed like such a small price at the time. She had empowered him, and gave him his unhappy mission.  
  
This thought led to others. Really, one haunted his consciousness. Those lovely rose eyes that had met his so defiantly, with such confidence. Sailor Europa.... She was remarkably strong and tall, not to mention beautiful. After his first encounter with her, she refused to leave his thoughts. Her lips, her hair, her iron will, all intrigued him all held him enraptured.  
  
How he wished that he had chance to meet her under different circumstances, if only things weren't as they were. Yet, she was the Heir of Jupiter, and he was a boy who loved his sister, and had done anything for her. Almost as if she realized that she had again entered his mind, Abigail stirred. "Johnny? Are you still awake? You should sleep..." her voice was drowsy and concerned. He smiled down at her.  
  
"I was just going to, Abi," he lifted her head gently and tucked a fluffy pillow underneath it, and walked over to an old drooping bed in the corner dressed with tattered bedclothes. He slipped out of his attire, and slid beneath the covers. His eyes fluttered closed, but his mind was too occupied with the Princess with hunter hair and a caring face.  
  
*** Glenki ran swiftly along a street that led to her mother's school, with her wavy tresses flipping in the wind behind her. She mentally cursed herself for attending her host's University classes that day when she should have been on hunting her enemies. Now those she most needed to protect were under siege, and without her or her teammate's guardianship.  
  
She should have known. She should have suspected that the next attack would come when she during the day when most humans were occupied with work. As she admonished herself, that smirking face wormed its way into her thoughts for only the ten thousandth time that day. That disgustingly self-assured boy who was called Procter and refused to leave her be. He was evil. He was trying to kill the Queens of her time. He kidnapped her best friend. He was no good.  
  
He shouldn't be in her dreams at night. He shouldn't be her first thought in the morning. He shouldn't be in her mind all day, disrupting her formerly uncomplicated life. He shouldn't, but he was. AND IT WAS DRIVING HER CRAZY.  
  
As she had suffered through a Biology class that was so inaccurate and dull that it rightly ought to be outlawed, she had pondered this issue. She came to a conclusion that gave her a little piece of mind at least. It occurred to her that the wonderings of the heart were impossible to control. As long as I don't let my feelings color my decisions, everything will be fine, she told herself again, not for the first or last time.  
  
Her chest felt heavy, and a feeling of dread hung over her, unlike any other time she had marched to war. Even as she pressed her body to move faster, she half-wished she'd be too late, that it would be all over before she arrived. She wanted to just keep running forever, and leave her conflict behind in this strange past so far from home.  
  
Though, futile hopes like these rarely come to be, and this was no exception. The low stone wall around the school loomed ahead, and she looked around for a secluded spot to transform. She ducked into a dank alley and was grateful for the healing senshi energy; her muscles had started aching from her long sprint to battle. Refreshed and resigned, she strode through the gate into the schoolyard. It was devoid of life, with a few signs of struggle strewn about. She took a small vial of paint and left the Moon Senshi symbol on the front of the structure for her teammates to find when they arrived. She then worked her way around the building, bracing herself for what she'd see.  
  
As she crept to the edge of the corner, the scene was still and quiet. There was debris in large piles on the once-immaculate tennis courts and back-lawn. After scanning the area for a moment or two, she spotted Sailor Moon and her Guard crouched behind a large over-turned table. While she was trying to plan a way to get their attention, she caught a glimpse of something moving from the corner of her eye. Over the battlefield floated Procter, Abigail, and "Sailor Hades," trying to locate their prey amongst the destruction.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" the violet fairygirl giggled. They were fast approaching the hiding place of the Sailor Senshi, and Glenki knew it was time to act.  
  
She stepped out into the open and posed defiantly, "Hear me! I am the Strong Sailor Europa, the Confident Daughter of Jupiter, and the Lady of Ice! I will not allow you, interlopers, to continue in your terrible mission. I challenge you!" The deadly trio turned their imposing gaze upon her, yet she did not falter.  
  
The two siblings seemed confused, but the black senshi seemed to know what to do, "Your Death has been ordered by Mistress Alecto," she droned. She pointed the tip of her sword at the leader of the Moon Senshi and it glowed with silver laser light, "Hades Dark Goal!"  
  
Glen couldn't avoid the attack, she leapt out its path, but its course changed to follow her. Time seemed to slow, and she realized that this moment may be her last.  
  
Suddenly, strong hands pushed her roughly out of the way, and she felt the laser explode behind her. She whipped around to see the limp body of a brown-haired guy dressed in orange and black.  
  
"Procter!" cried Glenki and Abigail together. The former leaned over him and felt for a pulse, while the latter buzzed around the air in a panicky fashion.  
  
"Sailor Hades! You shot him! You aren't supposed to do that!" the violet femme sounded lost and confused.  
  
The Soldier of Death's face remained blank as ever, "He shouldn't have done that. It was his fault." Her comrade wasn't appeased, but she pulled a short wand from her hip pouch and ripped open a hole in reality it, and dragged the pig-tailed warrior through it behind her.  
  
"We'll be back!"  
  
Meanwhile, the senshi had ventured from their cover to see what this new soldier they didn't know was doing. Sailor Europa looked up at them and said in a watery voice, "It's Procter... He's alive... but just barely." They looked at her sympathetically, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Who are- .." one ventured, Glenki didn't even notice who.  
  
"Not now." She slung one of his arms around her shoulder and lifted him gently off the ground. She then walked back toward the entrance of the school, and none of the future Queens dared come after her.  
  
About halfway down the long narrow aisle between the building and the wall, she heard a weak voice, "Are you real?" She turned her face downward, and saw those cool blue eyes looking up at her.  
  
"Yes... I'm real, and you're awake..." she tried to hide the fact that her cheeks were tear streaked, and smile comfortingly.  
  
"Are you unhurt?"  
  
"That's an odd thing for you to be worried about now..." her face grew melancholy.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes...thanks to you-.."  
  
Sailor Titan interrupted them then, "Sailor Europa! What happened!?!" she ran up to her friend, and helped her position Procter on the ground. The Healing Princess started checking over their former enemy for external wounds.  
  
"He took a hit for me, Christa," Glenki bit her lip, "How bad is it?"  
  
Her friend leaned back, "There's nothing huge that I can find, but I suspect there are major internal injuries..."  
  
Just then he coughed, "I'm fine, Sailor Titan, I just need time to heal...." He shakily sat up. She stared at him doubtfully, and glanced at her leader for some indication of what she should do.  
  
"It's okay, Christa, go find our teammates, and meet us at Erika's." The dark violet-haired soldier purses her lips, but obediently got up and sprinted out of the courtyard. Glen turned her attention back to the wounded man in her arms. "Why did you lie to her?"  
  
He coughed again, and brushed some hair from his brow, "If she had tried to fix what's wrong with me, it'd surely kill her. When Sailor Hades uses that attack, someone dies." He blinked at her and grinned lightly, "I'm sorry, my Lady."  
  
She placed her hand softly on his lips, "What do have to be sorry for?" her voice was a bare whisper. He reached up a wrapped his long fingers around hers, and pressed them firmly to his lips, "What don't I have to be sorry for?"  
  
She leaned against him and cried. 


	9. Senshi 3018: Chapter Eight

It had been one weird week, and it was getting weirder. Kino Makoto didn't know what could possibly come next. First they had assaulted by a big, ugly shadow monster, and saved by a mysterious senshi team who nobody had ever heard of before. Then Ami had freaked out about Naru, saying something about her eyes changing, but nobody else could see any differences in Usagi's loyal friend.  
  
Today, the most confusing of events occurred. She and her teammates had been attacked by three enemies, one of whom seemed to be an evil Sailor Senshi. Just as their doomed seemed inescapable, one of the mysterious warriors from before to protect them. She had declared herself to be a "Daughter of Jupiter".... Makoto didn't know what to think. This hunter- haired warrior did bear strong resemblance to her, could she be a long lost sister from her former life?  
  
All the soldier of Jupiter knew were guesses, and she could not even begin to guess why one of the dark haired boy who had been trying to kill her only a few minutes earlier, had saved "Sailor Europa" from the rogue senshi's energy beam. The great look of sorrow in those rose eyes had left her and her friends with little doubt that the right thing to do was to let the enigmatic girl deal with it herself. They had left, and gone to Rei's house as they had done so many times before, but never so silently. It felt like it was just the beginning. Like they were all waiting... for what no one knew.  
  
Finally they were back in that familiar courtyard at the Temple. Even now nobody could bring themselves to speak; the quiet was almost tangible between them. They all sat, worried or nervous looks painted on their faces. It seemed that none present wanted to ask the questions they were all thinking.  
  
***  
  
It hadn't been long since he had gotten Christa's telepathic call that Micheal joined her, walking down the street with Erika and Lars. She was explaining the happenings of the afternoon with their teammates.  
  
"What did Glenki say to do?" Erika was asking.  
  
"Go back to your place and wait for her," the tiny Titan replied.  
  
"No," Mick stated flatly, "It's not over for today; we need to locate the Queens." His friends looked at him with surprise, and he smiled darkly. "We've seen that 'Abigail' in action enough to know that an attack on her brother, even if it was perpetrated by one of her allies would be enough to set her off. Now, not only does she have that to deal with, but the confusing thought that he has changed his alliance. I'm sure she's hunting the senshi of this day as we speak, and we better hope that we can find them first."  
  
Lars pursed his lips, "But how are we going to find them? They could be any number of places."  
  
Christa gasped, "I bet I know where they went! Queen Mars has a temple that they gather at often, I heard them discussing plans to meet there yesterday." Her face scrunched up, "Though, I'm not sure of its location..."  
  
Lars put his hand on her shoulder, and grinned a little sheepishly, "Between Eri's computer skills and mine, we can find the address, don't worry," He sent a sidelong glance at the short-haired girl, "Who knew all that early technology tutoring that Glenki insisted on would come in handy?"  
  
To his left, Erika giggled, "I never thought I'd say this, but: To the Library!!!" she struck a pose.  
  
Mick sneered and shook his head, as the others started off to Lars's host's school, which was only a few blocks away at this point. Once they were a few yards away, the elder boy frowned and murmured, "Have your fun now, my friends, because all hell is about to break loose...."  
  
*** It was Minako that finally broke the silence; perhaps since she was the Senshi of Love, she best understood the situation that they'd witnessed. She stood up, rather suddenly, and stamped her foot, "I just wish we knew what was going on here!"  
  
Her teammates stared up at her, then, as if a spell had been broken, started nodding and voicing their agreement.  
  
"I think it's safe to assume we haven't seen the end of these new enemies," Rei sighed, "And I think that's more important now than the details of who all these new strange people are, as much as I am curious myself."  
  
Makoto still sat wordlessly. "Daughter of Jupiter...." the phrase haunted her. Something inside her wanted very much to help the mysterious warrior, to comfort her. But really, what could she do? She felt so helpless, a feeling that she hated. It wasn't right! Why was this happening, it wasn't supposed to be this way... She and her friends had dedicated their lives to saving others, not the other way around. People weren't supposed to die for her, she was supposed to die for her queen! It was so frustrating!!!  
  
"Hellooooo? Mako-chan?"  
  
The tall brunette looked up and blinked. She realized that her companions were all circled around her, and that her fist was raised in front of her chest. "Uh... yes?"  
  
"Did we loose you there?" Minako's voice asked playfully.  
  
The senshi of Jupiter smiled, "I guess so. I was just thinking about how I'd like to get another swing at that 'Abigail.'"  
  
"Well, what do you know, this is your lucky day!" a voice cried from nearby the rooftop. They turned to see the violet girl, her face twisted in grin of sadistic glee.  
  
***  
  
Lars had been right, it was exceedingly easy to find the location of the Temple, even if all they had available was "Simple late twentieth century tech." It was a fairly short distance they'd have to cover, but Mick insisted that they make haste anyways. The three youngest Moon Senshi were quite out of breath by the time they witnessed the sight they'd been dreading; Abigail standing on top of a building, aiming an attack at a group of defenseless girls, the untransformed future Queens.  
  
Micheal stopped abruptly, and turned to Christa. "Alert Glenki of the situation, then the three of you transform, I'm going ahead." He didn't pause for their reaction; they should know what to do. He sprinted up the front stairs of the Temple, right into the center of the battleground. Abigail didn't flinch and tossed her attack at him.  
  
The pain was intense as the violet light dragged him from his feet. All around, feminine voices exclaimed in shock and horror, but he didn't have time for that, there were more pressing matters. He staggered back to his feet and stared amusedly up at the fairygirl. She growled down at him, putting her hands on her hips like a pouting child. He raised his hand to the corner of his mouth, and wiped away a bit of blood. His taunting laughter filled the air at this sight, much to the surprise of the others there.  
  
But they did not have to wait long to see what was so funny to him, as he was quickly engulfed in navy blue transformation energy. When the light show faded, he was left standing tall, clean and refreshed, in a light blue silk shirt and tight silver pants, and to his left hovered a blue orb with the Uranus symbol on it.  
  
"I remember you! You're Sailor Miranda!" Abigail pointed at him accusingly.  
  
"So I am," he noted calmly as he brought his orb to his chest. "Miranda Sphere Splash!!!"  
  
Abigail looked up to see a shower of red descend on her. She threw her arm up over her head as she fell backward under the curtain of crimson. Micheal waited tensely for her reaction. "Hee heeee.... It tickles!" came her voice.  
  
Damn. He thought back to their first encounter. The Omegas attacks were ineffective... but my specialty attack stopped her... They must only be vulnerable to our non-planetary attacks...  
  
You think? Sailor Titan commented telepathically after gleaning Mick's last theory. She strode out to join him, with Sailor Triton a few feet ahead of her, and Sailor Io a few feet behind. "Tickles does it?" Erika asked, with a short laugh, "Try this, then!" She balled her fists and orange power danced around her, and she drew back her arms. Suddenly she punched, hitting nothing but air, but the energy surrounding her fists jumped forward and struck Abigail, who was just starting to get up after Sailor Miranda's last onslaught, "One Punch K.O. Version One-point-Oh!"  
  
As their enemy writhed in pain, Micheal saddled up to his teammate casually, "Nice, Eri, I didn't know that attack could be used that way."  
  
She grinned sheepishly, "I don't think it's supposed to but-" Abigail shrieked in the background, "Works for me."  
  
"Well, I do believe that I have you Moon Senshi to thank for taking care of my garbage," a cold feminine voice announce from a newly formed rip in reality that had appeared next to the enemy on the rooftop. A bland looking girl in a baggie school uniform and glasses emerged from the portal, followed by Sailor Hades. The new girl knelt next to the fairygirl and hissed, "And I have you thank for getting all so many of my targets together. I suppose you have made one last useful act for our Lady."  
  
Abigail blinked up at the newcomer, "Hathorne, no..." she whimpered pathetically.  
  
The conservatively dressed brunette stood up and towered over her injured ally, "Sorry, you're just of no use to us without your brother," she swung her right leg back, and kicked the helpless girl off the roof. She then turned to Sailor Hades, "Take care of that weakling!"  
  
But even as the black senshi pointed her sword at her prey, the words "Ice Staff Freeze!" washed over the courtyard and the corrupted soldier felt her weapon being knocked from her hand, frozen solid. All eyes went to the gate of the Temple, where Sailor Europa and the one known as Procter stood defiantly. Micheal was impressed with the way that they concealed the fact that she'd had to practically carry him up the steps, but it was a good thing that not everybody was as perceptive as he.  
  
The Glenki's companion glared at the evil school girl, "Hathorne, did you expect me to stop fighting for my sister so soon?"  
  
"Procter! You should be dead!" She pulled out a small jeweled dagger, and motioned to Sailor Hades, "Come on, this party just got too crowded," She ripped a whole in space as the girl who had been Mariko collected her weapon, and they disappeared before anyone had much time to react.  
  
After their departure, all twelve warriors in the courtyard seemed at a little loss for words. Europa helped Procter limp over to his sister, and he began murmuring to her soothingly. The five senshi of the time looked utterly confused, and looked from one interloper to another, in hopes of finding some answer.  
  
Mick couldn't stop himself from smirking his trademark smirk, and broke the silence in his usual cynical style, "Wow, Glen, I didn't know you could use that attack that way either."  
  
His leader cocked her head at him, and then grinned superiorly, "Well, I guess there's just a lot you don't know, Mickie!" 


End file.
